


Your Favorite Senator

by FrancONT



Series: Letters: an Andi Mack Series [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancONT/pseuds/FrancONT
Summary: Cyrus is feeling a bit down about being a gay Democrat in South Dakota.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Letters: an Andi Mack Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057382
Kudos: 13





	Your Favorite Senator

_**SOUTH DAKOTA SENATE** _

**FROM THE DESK OF**

**Senator Cyrus Goodman Kippen (D)**

**15th District — Minnehaha County**

**800 S Willow Avenue, Sioux Falls**

Hi Teej,

I miss you. I miss you so much.

The bed gets lonely here in Pierre, and the people are so hostile it sometimes makes me want to cry.

Why do people obsess so much over the fact that I can be in love with you?

I’m fighting for you and for me Teej.

I wish you could be here right now, but you’re back home where you belong, teaching basketball to those stupid college jocks at Augustana (should I be writing that about my constituents?) and probably having that one closeted kid look at you and me and feel hope.

Anyways...

I miss you. I’ll be back in Sioux Falls for some meetings in a few days. I can’t wait to be with you, sleep with you, eat with you, but most importantly to look into those beautiful laurel eyes.

Anyways, I’ve got to get back to work now. The people need me to fight.

I love you. So much.

Love, your favorite Senator,

Cy

(P.S. Buffy is coming to Sioux Falls on their Olympic tour! We’re meeting up Friday, so DO THE LAUNDRY.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day. Non-constructive criticism or bigotry will not be tolerated.


End file.
